The Hybrid: Journey Through Kanto
by Destroyer Of Skulls
Summary: At a Team Rocket Facility somewhere in the Kanto Region, Experiments are being done on Pokemon. Experiments to create a Creature that can't be defeated, no matter what Strategy or Typing is used against it. The perfect Organism.
1. Chapter 1 Coming Into This World

Me: Hello everyone, I a- 83-6: I think they already know who you are skully. Me: That is in poor taste. 83-6: Whatever you say, Skeletor. Me: You aren't even supposed to exist yet, and how are you even here? A divine being I can understand, but you? 83-6: THE FOURTH WALL CANNOT STOP ME! Me: (Sigh) Alright then. I don't own Pokémon. I only own my OC's. And now then, let us b- 83-6: LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD ALREADY!

* * *

Somewhere In Kanto

* * *

A creature floated in a tube filled with orange glowing liquids, lighting up the room in an orange light. Around the tube were hundreds of other ones, filled with creatures, some similar to it, while others were completely different. The room was rectangular in shape, and was made out of metal that was painted black. And above the tubes, was a window with many people looking out of it. All of them had a capital R on their uniforms. Many of them were scientists, but some of them were guards The room that they were in was made out of metal, and was colored white, with Control Panels Stationed just below the window.

A light bulb on one of the tubes flashed red, and a beeping sound was made in the room that the scientists were in. One of the guards then said "What is happening?" One of the scientists said "Nothing special, one of the creatures is ready to emerge." The guard said "What is going on in this place exactly?" The scientist said "Are you sure that you want to know?" The Guard said "Yes, I want to know."

The scientist said "Well, the Leader of Team Rocket Giovanni stationed us here to help out in experiments." The guard said "Well, who leads them?" The Scientist said "You seriously don't know?" The guard then said "Well, I wasn't told. So can you tell me?" The scientist said "The person who leads the experiments is Team Rocket Scientist Doctor Heinrich. He was 'assigned' here to head the experiments, he will undoubtedly be here in a couple minutes. He always does like seeing one of the creatures that we are making here being Born.

The guard said "What's with the way you said 'assigned'?" The scientist said "Think about this. Was he assigned here? Or did he threaten his superiors in order to take control? The man is absolutely insane." The guard said "What are these creatures?" The scientist said "Have you ever heard of a Hybrid?" The guard said "Oh, you mean a crossbreed of a Human and Pokemon?" The scientist then said "Oh no, that would be just plain stupid. Humans and Pokemon are now too far apart in DNA patterns to EVER hope of something like THAT! And the idea in general is overdone in stories, to the point that it's started to become boring and just isn't special anymore. Not that it ever was anyway."

The scientist said as he looked out the window and into the tubes "What is going on here is the crossbreeding of Pokemon Species. Say, a Scyther and Marowak Hybrid. Or a Butterfree and Nidorino Hybrid. Heinrich may be psychotic. But I must say, the man's got taste when it comes down to experimentation." The guard said "How exactly did he end up the way he is anyway?" The scientist said "Don't ask me too many things, okay? Do I look like a dictionary to you? But to answer your question. Well, let's just say that it involved a Beheeyem."

One of the other scientists said "Hey, we have Heinrich on the phone, he wants to talk to you." The scientist said "Alright then." After taking the phone he said into it "Hello?" The guard heard a few words come from the phone but he couldn't make it out. The scientist said "Yes, a Hybrid is almost ready to come out... Alright then, we'll prevent it from emerging until you arrive... Goodbye." The scientist then hung up the phone and said to the guard "Try NOT to royally screw up... Please. He placed me in charge while he was gone, and I don't want to end up as one of his test subjects. AT ALL!"

The scientist went out towards one of the facilities landing pad to greet Heinrich, with numerous guards and grunts accompanying him. It was at night, and the sounds of thunder and rain could be heard in the distance. Before Heinrich arrived, the scientist looked over the facility. It was box-like in shape with numerous towers and spires extending from the top of it, and at it's sides were parts of the facility that were also shaped like boxes which in turn had parts of the building extending from it also shaped like boxes.

The center part of the facility was made out of metal and painted black, and the parts connecting to and from it were made out of metal and is also painted black. Numerous chain-link fences surrounded the facility, as well as numerous trenches that looked to be designed for war, barbed wire also surrounded the facility. And beyond the defenses were miles and miles of forests. And several landing pads were on the top of the main part of the facility.

The scientist then heard the sounds of a Helicopter in the distance, and at the sounds of it the guards and grunts lined up from the door to the Helicopter pad. A Helicopter eventually arrived, with it having a black color scheme and a red, capital R on both sides of it and both were positioned on the doors. And the door opened with several grunts coming out, and along with them was him, Heinrich.

He stood at six feet tall, reasonably but not abnormally tall for a Human. He had blond hair and blue iris's. And also had pale white skin. He had no freckles, pus sacks, zits, or any other blemishes on his face. He wore a leather black trench coat, with dark grey leather boots, and dark grey leather gloves. He also wore black colored pants and he wore an allgemeine cap as a hat, the difference being that the silver colored parts are colored red.

Standing next to Heinrich was his assistant Hektor. No one knew his last name, but the scientist doubted that anyone cared. He stood only several Inches Taller than Heinrich and wore the exact some attire. Except that he wore a black gas mask with dark grey lenses. And he also wore a dark grey helmet, with a red skull at the front of it.

The scientist then said to him. "Doctor Heinrich, was your studies an the Ruins Of Alph successful?" Heinrich said " Oh, it was going well until you decided to interrupt me. Be thankful that I will show you mercy, and not decided to kill you, torture you, or experiment on you. Despite how lovely the thought sounds. And what was your name again?" The Scientist then said "My name is Tom." He said while grunting. He never got the chance to change his childhood name, as much as he wished to.

Heinrich said "Ah yes, Tom." Tom said while closing his eyes in embarrassment at the mentioning of his name "Well, we managed to successfully stall the Hybrids birth for now. Would you like us to show you the way, sir?" But as soon as opened his eyes Heinrich was gone, but Hektor was still there. Tom said "Hektor, where did Heinrich go?" Hektor then said "He went through the way you came, Tom." Hektor spoke in deep voice that was muffled and further deepened by his gas mask, making his voice sound slightly distorted.

Tom then said "Thank you, Hektor." As soon as Tom had cached up to Heinrich, he was already in the room overlooking the room where the Hybrids are born. Tom then said "Would you like us to escort you down?" Heinrich replied "That is your choice." Heinrich said while he walked into the door at the opposite end of the room, the door that led down to where the Hybrids were born.

One of the Grunts said "Sir, you should have us accompanying you. It's not safe down there, the Hybrids could break loose and-" Heinrich then cut him off "So all of the measures necessary to keep them locked up in there tubes HASN'T been accomplished yet?" The grunt then said "Well, they are locked up tight in their tubes, but it's not safe down there regar-" The grunt stopped talking once Heinrich glared at him and pulled an Ultra Ball from his trench coat.

Heinrich then said in a silent tone "I'll be dealing with you later." Heinrich then gone down the stairs that led to the birthing tubes and opened the door to it. Multiple grunts stayed close to him, but far enough away so that they didn't risk his wrath. Heinrich after a short while found the tube with the flashing red light bulb. And inside the tube was orange liquids and a blob of flesh, with tubes sticking into it feeding it nutrients. Heinrich said to a nearby grunt "You may proceed to allow it to be Born." Heinrich said while staring at he tube. The grunts had no idea how he knew that they were there, but they knew well enough to follow his orders. The grunts had no idea what the flesh was, but Heinrich knew very well.

Several minutes later the flesh inside of the tube started to move. And eventually several black claws stabbed through the flesh. while that was happening Tom had just arrived to check up on Heinrich who then said "Tom, which kind of Hybrid is this?" Tom then pulled out a note pad and said "Well, this one is apparently a Charmeleon-Beedrill Hybrid." Heinrich then said "Typing?" Tom said "It's apparently a Fire/Poison Type, Sir." While that was happening the flesh inside of the tube was being torn up, and the tubes were floating around inside of it, due to being disconnected as soon as the Hybrid started to tear out of the flesh, revealing more and more of itself as it tore it's way out.

Eventually it completely tore out and revealed it's form in the process. It's body was like that of a Charmeleon's, except that the yellow parts of it are colored black, and the red parts of it are colored yellow. It's eyelids are colored black, and it's eyes are colored red and it has slit shaped black pupils that Point down and up. It's fangs, the talons at the tip of it's toes, and the claws at the tip of it's fingers are colored black. And it's tongue is slit shaped. And the spike at the back of it's head is more pronounced and is pointed. Notably, it doesn't have a fire at the tip of it's tail. Heinrich presumed that it would be lit as soon as it would come out of the tube.

Heinrich brought His hand up to the glass and touched the the place that it's forehead pointed towards, all the while he stared Deeply into it's crimson eyes. It then brought it's head up to where Heinrich's hand was and connected it's head to the glass. One of the grunts then said "Sir please, back away from there, it's not safe." Heinrich ignored him and continued to stare at the Hybrid. The same grunt then said "Sir, plea-" Heinrich then brought out one off his Ultra Balls and pressed the button on it. An Eelektross came out, which stared viciously at the grunt. The grunt then said "On second thought, never mind." Heinrich then withdrew his Eelektross and then continued to stare at the Hybrid.

But then it head-butted the spot where Heinrich's hand was, causing several cracks to appear, but Heinrich was visibly not concerned, while Tom, the guards and grunts, and the nearby scientists didn't even notice. It then head-butted the same spot, this time harder and loud enough for the others in the room to hear it. It did it again and even harder, this time the cracks expanded beyond Heinrich's body. And just before it did it another time everyone in the Room started to back up, except for Heinrich. It then head-butted the glass a fifth time, this time braking it entirely and causing the Liquids to burst out.

Everyone in the room then looked onto what had just happened. And they saw the Hybrid sitting in it's tube with it's eyes closed, with the liquids and glass covering the floor and with Heinrich standing in the same spot as before, seemingly not fazed at all by what had just happened. The Hybrid then opened it's eyes, and the tip of it's tail lit up in a purple fire. It then looked up, only to see Heinrich staring down at it at arms length away.

The Hybrid then tried to step out of the tube but as soon as it stepped out it fell down, it was barely able to even stand up. Herman then appeared from nowhere, surprising Tom in the process. Hektor then said "Would you like me to take the Hybrid, Sir?" Heinrich didn't answer and watched as the Hybrid attempted to stand up. Heinrich after awhile of watching it try to stand up and fail then picked it up by the back and held it in both of his arms. It did nothing but stare at him in confusion, and Heinrich stared back in response.

Heinrich then saw "Hektor, take the Hybrid to a cell." Hektor then said "Yes, Sir." Hektor then took the Hybrid from Heinrich and gripped it much tighter then he did, causing it some measure of pain, and causing it to squeal a bit. But Heinrich paid no attention to it's squeals of pain. At all. Heinrich then said "Write down all Information on it." Tom then wrote down on his note pad **_"Typing:_** **_Fire/Poison._** **_Hybrid species:_** _**Charmeleon-Beedrill.**_ **_Code number: 83-6."_**

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

83-6: Well THAT was kind of a suckish birth. As soon as I am born I'm already being manhandled. Me: For those who are wondering, this is what 83-6's name means: The 83 means that he is the eighty third Hybrid to be born, and the six means that he is the sixth Charmeleon-Beedrill Hybrid. 83-6: Well THAT'S just lovely. Why must i be referred to by numbers? Me: Because Heinrich is a Douchbag. Anyway, that is all for today, and Goodbye. 83-6: Wait, what should I say?


	2. Chapter 2 Years Gone By

Me: Hello everyone, I am back for yet ano- 83-6: They know why you are here Skeletor. Me: Now then, you are all probably wondering if something like a Charizard-Metagross Hybrid could be made. But before you should ask for a Hybrid to be made, ask yourself this: How?

How could a creatures that is made ENTIRELY out of metal possibly have a womb or a sperm to transfer to one? I doubt that Metagross's even have Penis's. Metagross Hybrids CANNOT be made. The same thing applies for EVERY Pokemon that is made entirely out of stone or metal. Ghost Pokemon Hybrids can't happen either, why? Because, again: How? How can I creature with NO PHYSICAL BODY AT ALL possibly have a sperm or womb? Much less the capabilities to have a child? Remember people that these are GHOSTS! They may be Pokemon. But for all intents and purposes, they are still Ghosts.

So yeah, any Hybrid involving a Pokemon that is made ENTIRELY out of stone or metal or is a Ghost Pokemon just isn't possible. And is frankly a no no. The story may become ridiculous and even ludicrous at times, but it still retains a certain amount of realism regardless. 83-6: Alright then, it's my tu- Me: Okay then. 83-6: Wait, what? Me: I don't own Pokemon. 83-6: HOLD ON! Me: I only own my OC's. 83-6: WHAT ABOUT MY EPIC SPEECH! Me: And now then, let us begin. 83-6: NOOOOO!

* * *

Somewhere In Kanto

* * *

"GET UP YOU USELESS THING!" 83-6 had spent years at the facility, and it had been complete and utter hell the whole time. He had gone under numerous experiments, being cut open, having blood replaced with different kinds, and in some cases having bones and organs replaced with those of different creatures. It wasn't exactly an easy life. 83-6 thought _"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting up mom."_

83-6 Then stood up, he had some difficulty doing so. From the very start he had difficulty walking, he managed to do so over time, but even now it is still difficult. The experiments didn't help either. 83-6 was currently inside of a cage which looks like one that might be found at a prison, except the whole thing was metal. And he also had a muzzle on.

The room that he was in is rectangular in shape, with pens on both sides and at the far end of the hallway is a door while at the other end was a plaque detailing the information known on each Hybrid in the room and their code numbers, as well as other general information. But at the moment, 83-6 is the only Hybrid in this pen.

83-6 was about get onto his knees, but the Team Rocket grunt then kicked him in the face. 83-6 thought _"Oh, how I wish I could kill you."_ The grunt then grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced him onto his feet. 83-6 Thought _"I JUST WOKE UP DOUCHBAG! I'M GOING TO HAVE A BIT OF TROUBLE! The times you guys cut into my legs don't exactly help either."_ 83-6 was about to walk towards the door when suddenly, he felt like his neck was being choked. 83-6 turned his head to the grunt to see what was happening.

What he saw was the grunt holding onto a pole, at the end of it was a piece of metal shaped like a circle. And said metal circle was now around his neck. the grunt said "Come on you worthless animal." 83-6 thought _"Like I have a choice."_ The grunt then guided him through the door where multiple grunt were on the other side. One then said "Why do we take care of these damn things anyway? they aren't even Pokemon. By all rights we should be out their taking them from stupid and gullible trainers." Another responded by saying "Be thankful that Hektor didn't hear you say that. If he did he would have gotten you hooked on cyanide."

After awhile of the grunt accompanying him and having him escorted around the facility, they were about to go through a door. 83-6 thought _"Well then, it's time to get cut up again."_ But when it was opened it was anything but that. He was inside of a large and metal room. The walls were colored black while the corners and edges of the room were colored red. scattered all across it's ground were boulders, and lights covered the ceiling. There was a window near the top of the room, it was darkened so that 83-6 couldn't see what was inside, but he didn't need to see to be aware that some damn scientist or a few were watching him.

Just below the window, an image suddenly flashed across it. It displayed the image of his face, and to the left of it was some information about him. It said **_"Specimen: 83-6. Species: Charmeleon-Beedrill Hybrid. Typing: Fire/Poison. Ability: Blaze. Hidden Ability: Sniper. Move set: Incinerate. Poison Jab. Dragon Claw. Shadow Claw."_** 83-6: Didn't know what those meant, but he didn't care. From how it looks this area means that he gets to beat the crap out of someone. 83-6 felt a rush suddenly happen in him, a sudden burst of energy. The muzzle was then removed, and the pole then let go of his neck.

Then a door on the other side of it opened up to reveal DRUM ROLL PLEASE... A Poochyena. 83-6 then turned to the window and gave a wtf face. 83-6 thought _"Really Heinrich, you decided to waste both mine and your time with a Poochyena? WOW! YOU'RE STARTING TO SUCK AT THIS!"_ Then a Mightyena charged out of the gates and grabbed the Poochyena by the neck with it's jaws. The Mightyena bit down hard enough to snap it's neck, it then pulled it's head backwards, tearing away flesh and bone, and causing blood to drip from it's jaws.

83-6 thought _"Never mind, this should be challenging."_ The Mightyena then charged forward, 83-6 meanwhile was charging up an Incinerate. He could shoot it immediately, but he decided to wait for it to get close so that he could do a more powerful shot, since Incinerate shots are more powerful the closer one gets to the user, and the more it is charged up the more powerful it will be. The Mightyena soon got a few feet away, an 83-6 fired his shot. And the Mightyena dodged it. The only damage it did was that the fire grazed it's sides. 83-6 thought _"Aw, crap."_

The Mightyena then head-butted him to the floor, and it tried to finish him off by tearing the flesh away from his face or neck. 83-6 barely kept it away, and to the Humans on the other side of the window, it seemed like growls. But 83-6 yelled out "NO! I AM NOT A PIECE OF MEAT!" 83-6 then kicked the Mightyena in the face, causing it to be disorientated, and it then fell onto it's side.

83-6 thought _"As soon as you get up. Oh, you are so getting a Poison Jab TO YOUR FACE!" A_ s soon as the Mightyena stood back up, 83-6 then did just that. 83-6 managed to hit the Mightyena in the Snout with a Poison Jab, and causing it to be knocked back a few feet. 83-6 thought _"You better fall under the poison status effect."_ The Mightyena then regained it's composure and then gone into a position that looked like it was about to lunge forward. 83-6 said under his breath "The one thing I wanted you to do and you don't do it. Why don't you just put a Toothbrush Mustache on while you are at it?"

Just before the Mightyena the lunged forward, 83-6 saw some sort of black energy form around it's fangs. It was using Crunch, and so 83-6 prepared a Dragon Claw in response. The Mightyena then lunged forward, and 83-6 managed to side step the attack and aimed the Dragon Claw towards it's throat. But as soon as he stabbed his claws forward his wrist was bitten, with the bite going deep enough to draw blood. The Dragon Claw attack connected with it's throat, and even drew blood, but it wouldn't be fatal. The Mightynea slid across the floor, and because it's jaws managed to bite his wrist 83-6 was dragged along with it, and it only let go a few feet away from it.

83-6 quickly stood up and noticed the blood on his claws and thought _"The attack actually managed to hit it's neck. Close, but no cigar. I actually have to take a hit to bring this mutt down."_ After several seconds the Mightyena then lunged forward and knocked 83-6 down. It then tried to bite his neck, but 83-6 put his left arm in front of it's mouth, causing it to be bitten instead. The bite gone deep, drawing blood and almost hitting bone. 83-6 then ground his teeth together due to the pain, but tried to ignore it. He then formed a Dragon Claw in with his other arm, and 83-6 brought towards the Mightyena's neck. It connected.

His claws gone deep enough into the Mightyena's throat that not only was his entire hand and wrist covered in blood, he could actually feel it's bones. 83-6 then twisted his hand, snapping the Mightyena's neck, causing it to die. 83-6 then used his right hand to pry his left hand from the jaws of the Mightyena, this caused 83-6 to grind his fangs together and his eyes to closed shut out of the pain experienced. And his eyes opened up again when his arm was free.

He then stood up looked towards observation window, and saw just under it the image from before saying ' Specimen 83-6 is victorious' 83-6 said under his breath "I think the word 'victorious' doesn't really describe what just happened. Really Destroyer Of Skulls? THAT is the best you could muster up for a 'you win' screen? Heck, I COULD DO BETTER THEN THAT!"

83-6 Then turned towards the door, but only for him to be grabbed by the throat by the same pole from before. 83-6 thought _"THIS AGAIN! OH! COME ON!"_ While he was still recuperating from the grunts grabbing his neck with the pole, a muzzle was quickly put over his mouth. And 83-6 thought _"Well, isn't this just grand. Several years in this damn facility, and I still can't go for ten minutes without something being jammed against my throat."_

One grunt then said "Alright you thing, time to go back to your pen." 83-6 said "Oh, screw you." But to them it was just some growls, which they responded to by the nearest grunt kicking him in the right side of the head. A the same grunt then said "SHUT UP! YOU DAMN LITTLE MONSTER!" For the rest of the time they gone to where they were heading, the only thought that 83-6 had on his mind was the thought of killing these grunts.

Eventually they arrived in another room, with shadows preventing the entire room from being seen. 83-6 thought _"Alright, what now?"_ He then heard something behind him, and after the sound happened he then saw one of his few fears. Water. 83-6 Was never a particularly good swimmer, being part Fire Type and all. But due to his Beedrill DNA, the Fire on the tip of his tail going out doesn't kill him. It just removes his ability to shoot fire from there, and somewhat weakens his Fire Type attacks.

But this wasn't just a small puddle, THAT he could handle. This on the other hand was an entire pool the was filled to the brim with water. The embarrassing part? This is one meant for entertainment purposes. Like whenever someone wants to go swimming. Which 83-6 isn't exactly in the mood for. His muzzle was then removed. 83-6 thought _"NOPE!"_ But as soon as he turned around, he saw something he recognized all to well. A riot control fire hose. The grunt manning it said "Smile." And he shot 83-6 into the water, and on the way he splashed once or twice across the water.

While he was struggling to stay near the surface, one of the grunts said "Hey, why are we doing this test?" The one nearest to him said "Well, Heinrich wants to remove any capabilities of fear from the Hybrids, and this beast is afraid of water of all things. WATER! Which is about as common as common can be." The other grunt said "We might as well take him to Hoenn while we are at it." Meanwhile, 83-6 was struggling to stay near the surface. They heard growling coming from the water, but what they didn't know was that 83-6 was actually insulting them, with many of the insults going into the realm of the profane.

After awhile of watching him barely stay near the surface, one of the grunts said "It isn't doing so well. Hey, anyone want to motivate it?" The others all agreed to it, whether through simply nodding, or saying it. One of the grunts then exited the room, and gone to a panel that was on the other side of the wall. The grunt said "Let's spice things up a bit." And he then pressed a few buttons on it. Meanwhile, 83-6 heard noises near him, he looked towards the water and saw something that he considered to be the icing on the cake. Sharpedo's

He then looked towards the grunts and continued with his insults, with the profanity in them going to further lengths than before, and the rate between them decreasing. The next thing he knew 83-6 was being pulled under water, and he could barely see due to how much of his own blood he saw. The grunts meanwhile were entertained by 83-6 being mauled, some were even chuckling and laughing. They then heard the door behind them open. One of the grunts then said "Hey, have you come to enjoy the show?" The person then said "Far from it." They then turned around to see Heinrich's assistant, Hektor.

He then said "What are you imbeciles doing?" His voice was low, but the rage in it was clearly heard. One of the grunts then said "We were just having some fun." Hektor retorted with "Perhaps I should throw you in there if your enjoying it so much?" The grunt he previously spoke paled. Hektor then went to the console outside of the room and had it project the roars made by a Gyarados into the water, and upon hearing it the Sharpedo's quickly fled back into their pens.

As soon as Hektor gone back into the room the grunts were lined up against a wall, and Hektor then used the pole to grab 83-6 by his arm and get him back to the pool's edges. Hektor then quickly examined 83-6's wounds. A large number of his scales were torn off, and some were barely hanging off, some even penetrated his flesh. He also was suffering from internal bleeding and major blood loss.

Some of his fangs were missing, but those would grow back. He also had from how it looked multiple broken bones. His leg and arm bones were likely cracked, and he cold feel several ribs shattered. He was also nearly drowned, and was barely even breathing. The fire on his tail was also out. And 83-6 was twitching, which aside from his breathing was his only movement.

Hektor's breathing intensified, and he said to the grunts "Get... out." One of the grunts then said "Sir, we are really sor-" Hektor cut them off "I SAID GET OUT!" He said while turning his head towards them. As soon as they left and closed the door Hektor picked up 83-6's body and held him close to his chest. Hektor thought _"My patience for these lunatics is wearing thin. But I just have to stand the, a bit longer, I still need more information."_ Hektor then took 83-6 back to his cage and did what he could to tend to his wounds. Hektor was no proper Medic, but he did what he could. He thought _"Heinrich should be addressed about this."_

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Me: well then, that's another chapter done. Hey 83-6, how do you feel? 83-6: OH YEAH! I FEEL GREAT! It's not like a group of Sharpedo's just went 'BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!' on me. So yeah, I'M NOT FEELING FINE YOU DAMN IDIOT! Me: Alright then, great piece of dialogue you have there. And you might be wondering about what Hektor meant by 'I still need more information'? Well, that will be answered later. So yeah, goodbye everyone. 83-6: I HATE THIS PLACE!


	3. Chapter 3 Tag Teamed And Beaten

Hello everyone, I am back and with yet another chapter. Hey 83-6, how do you feel? 83-6: AND THAT IS HOW I WAS NO LONGER A VIRGIN!... Wait, what? Me: Were you actually ranting ever since the previous chapter came out? 83-6: Maybe, maybe not. Time 'might' tell... Maybe...

Me: (Sigh) Imbecile. I want to give thanks to zhangziwei and Liliana Dragonshard, and i would like to give a shout out to Liliana dragonshard's story Crimson Red in return. You should go read it. I would give one to shakewave and his story 西游记, which is not English, but instead Chinese. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, I only own my OC's. And now then, let us begin. 83-6: Umm... Forget what I said about my sex life.

* * *

Somewhere In Kanto

* * *

To say that Hektor was angry would be quite an understatement. He was in fact as one might put it, absolutely rage full. He could tolerate unfair treatments done to him. But against other creatures who don't deserve it? That's where he has enough. His tolerance for Heinrich's sadism and those of his grunts was wearing thin. He thought to himself _"I just have to last a bit longer."_ He then arrived at the door of an experimentation room. Hektor then knocked loudly on the door and yelled "HEINRICH! ARE YOU IN?! LET ME ENTER!" There was no answer. Hektor then opened the door, and almost slammed it open doing so.

He saw Heinrich sitting on a chair, and on the table in front of him was a Wartortle with it's shell and chest cut open, the screams it let out didn't seem to bother Heinrich at all. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it and seemed to bob his head to the different pitches of it. And there was a smaller table besides Heinrich that had a variety of tools in it. With Hektor on the other hand, although the screams would be something didn't seem to bother him which was greatly assisted by his gas mask, it would be something that would come to haunt his dreams.

Hektor then said "Heinrich." It was a difficult task to try and hid the anger in his voice, but he tried his best despite that. Heinrich said while not even turning his head. "Yes, Hektor?" Hektor said "There is something that I would like to discuss with you." Heinrich sighed and said "Alright, what is the problem now?" Hektor said "It involves the grunts." Heinrich said "Oh, so what Hybrid have they harmed now?"

Hektor thought _"Well, he figured THAT out quickly."_ Hektor said "Specimen 83-6." Heinrich said "In what way?" Hektor said "They took him to the arena as you said, and then he was taken to one of the pools in order to overcome his fear off water. But they let the Sharpedo's out of their pens whom then attacked him. He almost died in the incident."

Heinrich then took one of the knifes that he had with him, and he then casually stabbed it into the Wartortle's throat, causing it to chock on it's own blood and die mere seconds later. He then said "Hektor, I hope that you are able to inflict... 'disciplinary actions' upon the grunts. They should be kept in line after all." Hektor then said "What, THAT'S IT?!" Heinrich then said "Yes, That's it." Hektor then said "But, shouldn't YOU be taking direct action about this? They are YOUR grunts after all."

Heinrich then said "That is the very thing that i entrusted YOU with. We discussed this a long time ago Hektor. I would take care of the matters involving the science, and YOU would take care of the matters involving the throwaway scrubs. You know, the useless bunch that usually can't stop so much as a single child for some strange reason." Hektor said "But, what if specimen 83-6 had died?" Heinrich said "Then the grunts who killed it would be executed, and specimen 83-6 would be replaced. And then i would forget that it ever even existed."

Hektor said "These creatures have every right to live, what makes you think that they should be forgotten after they die?" Heinrich said "Oh yes, they do indeed have every right to live. But they also have every right to curl up into a ball and die. They would be forgotten eventually anyway, and sooner or later replaced by a new specimen that would hopefully fair better then it's predecessor." Hektor said "So, you still see them as mere statistics and NOT actual creatures with thoughts and emotions of their own?"

Heinrich said "Yes, I still do. And what's wrong with that? We own them after all. And could you get me another test subject, or must I get one myself? Please." Hektor then walked out of the room without even answering him. Meanwhile, Heinrich said "Well then, it looks like i will have to do so myself. And why I am talking to myself for some reason?" Throughout the years he spent here, he still couldn't believe it. The grunts are taking actions such as these, and no one is even doing anything about it. Hektor said under his breath "Keep control of yourself Hektor, you just a bit longer. Hopefully."

* * *

One week Later

* * *

Soon after he received his wounds, 83-6 had mostly managed to recover from them, and was curled up into a ball in his pen. He thought to himself _"Damn Humans. Out of all of the hybrids in this facility why me, WHY ME! OUT OF ALL OF THEM WHY ME!"_ Then the door to the room that he was in opened causing 836 to look up. It was just a single Team Rocket Grunt.

83-6 thought _"All right, now you're getting an Incinerate shot at you... Wait, I still have a muzzle on. Well, I'll use a Dragon Claw on you... Wait I can't reach him. Then I'll just ram into him... Hold on, he's out of reach. ARGH! HE'S INVINCIBLE!"_ The grunt said "What are you looking at freak?" 83-6 rolled his eyes and sarcastically thought _"Oh, I just thought that I could stare at your body for awhile and admire your BEAUTIFUL face. Heck, maybe even try to ask you to be my mate. You know, that kind of stuff."_

83-6 then heard a buzzing sound coming from the Team Rocket Grunt which stopped after the grunt grabbed a radio from his side and said into it "Yeah, what is it?" A voice came out of it saying **"Has specimen 83-6 recovered?"** The grunt didn't even bother to examine 83-6's wounds and simply said "Yeah, it's fine." 83-6 thought _"Screw you, and go to hell, asshole."_ The voice then came from it again saying **"Then good,** **it needs to be tested again.** **This time, it'll be mixed up a bit."** The grunt said "Alright then, send a couple other grunts down and we'll get it out there." 83-6 Thought _"I hate you."_

And so the usual stuff happened when ether he was called out. A bunch of grunts came, a muzzle was put on, his hands were bound together, and a poll with a ring at the end of it was wrapped around his neck. And a bunch of guns filled with tranquillizers were pointed at his head. And by the time he got there he saw that it was pretty much like the same one from before. In short, square in shape, made out of metal and grey, and with dirt and boulders covering the floors as well as numerous lights covering the ceiling and the walls. And behind him and in front of him were metal double gates that were also colored grey.

His muzzle was removed and the pole was taken off, but his binds weren't. 83-6 looked back at them and one of them said "Take them off yourself." 83-6 thought _"Thanks, you piece of-"_ But before 83-6 could finish that thought he heard the gate on the other side of the arena being opened. And several seconds later his challenger came out. And it was, once again DRUM ROLE PLEASE!... A Trapinch.

83-6 smiled and thought _"Well, this fight should be easy... Despite me having a two times type disadvantage, I should do good."_ Immediately after thinking that a Salandit then came out of the gates as well. 83-6 thought _"Oh, so the guys here decided to have me get tag teamed by tweedle dee and tweedle dumb over there, because they are a bunch of straight up pricks. Thanks Heinrich, you piece of shit."_

Meanwhile, the Trapinch and the Salandit were talking with each other. The Salandit said "So, what's the plan this time?" The Trapinch said "Seeing as this is a hybrid that we are going up against here, this won't be an easy fight." The Salandit said "You don't say." The Trapinch said "Perhaps we can take advantage of the boulders scattered around the arena."

The Salandit said sarcastically "Somehow." The Trapinch said "But as long as we manage to keep up with him in term of both power, which you likely could. And in terms of tactics and strategy, which I obviously could. We should come out of this encounter alive." The Salandit sarcastically said "Yeah, right." The Trapinch turned it's head towards the Salandit and said "Are you doubting my capabilities?"

The Salandit turned it's head towards the Trapinch and said "Yes, I am." The Trapinch said "And the reason for that is?" The Salandit said "Because mister 'I can outsmart absolutely everything that exists no matter what it is', this is A HYBRID that we are going up against, A FREAKING HYBRID! We obviously won't come out of this encounter all fine and dandy. In fact, we'll probably die. And likely very painfully as well."

The Trapinch said "Not very many Hybrids have shown themselves to be on the thinking side of things." The Salandit said "And as we know, you CLEARLY ARE!" The Trapinch said "And as long as we can keep up with it in every single category, we should make it out of this alive. I'm not saying that we'll easily win, but as long as we are both at our best we should emerge from this whole mess victo-"

A voice cut the sentence off "So are we going to kill each other or what?" They both turned their heads to see 83-6 standing a few feet from them. He said "Judging from what is said here I'll presume that the two of you are dating?" The Salandit shot out an Ember an which 83-6 barely doged, but the Trapinch jumped off of the ground and a dark energy formed around it's jaws. Something that he couldn't dodge this time.

83-6 caught it in mid air and said "WHAT"S WITH EVERYTHING WANTING TO BITE ME?!" The Salandit then proceeded to to stab it's claws into 83-6's gut, causing him to drop the Trapinch which bit his left ankle. He looked up planning to hit the Salandit in the face with a Dragon Claw, but for a moment he thought that he noticed something strange about this Salandit, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Shrugging it off his aimed a Dragon Claw towards the Salandit's face who then jumped backwards while stomping on the Trapinch with his right foot. He then shot an Incinerate towards the Salandit who barely dodged by jumping behind the nearest boulder. 83-6 looked downwards to stab the Trapinch with a Dragon Claw, but all that he saw was a hole in the ground.

83-6 thought _"You might as well made a hole in the wall while your at it... Congratulations for those who actually got that reference, and i still suck at making_ jokes." 83-6 prepared to shoot an Incinerate down it only for the Trapinch to come out and immediately throw sand into his eyes, causing the Incinerate to hit somewhere else entirely as a result.

After managing to rub the sand out of his eyes he thought _"Why don't Pokemon do that whenever I throw sand into their eyes?"_ He saw the Salandit trying to stab his neck. 83-6 jumped out of the way but his right shoulder was hit by the claws regardless and managed to draw blood. He then aimed a Dragon Claw towards the Salandit's face who rolled out of the way. 83-6 shouted "STOP FIGHTING LIKE A GIRL!"

The salandit said "I am a girl." 83-6 stared at the Salandit for several seconds and said a flat "What?" The Salandit replied "I'm a female Salandit." 83-6 simply stared at her for several seconds and said "This is... kind of awkward for me, seeing as you are one of the few females that i have ever even encountered. I'm wondering why you haven't mind controlled my yet." The Salandit twitched her head, but he passed it off as nothing. She said "The organ for that was cut out. And as for why i'm not being used as a miniature breeding factory, well lets just say that this is one of the few times in which having my reproduction system not working properly comes in handy."

83-6 said "Huh, well that's conveni-" He was interrupted by the Trapinch from before who seemingly came out of nowhere who started to bite down on his head. The Salandit then ran forward and kicked him in the belly causing him to bend down enough to punch him in the throat making him fall to the ground. He shot a Incinerate at the Salandit chest who simultainiously stomped on his face, knocking him out in the process. And the Salandit was knocked away a few feet.

The Salandit winced at the pain caused by the Incinerate as she got up. The Trapinch said "Are you alright?" The Salandit replied "I'm fine." The Trapinch said "Are you sure?" The Salandit looked at him and said "When did you start actually caring about me?" But before either of them could continue, they then felt a sharp pain at the back of their heads. The Salandit reached towards it and felt something. She pulled it out and and once she looked at it she saw that it was a tranquilizer dart. She looked at the Trapinch and saw that he was already unconscious. She then felt limp and fell onto the ground. And then darkness.

* * *

Somewhere Else In The Facility

* * *

Hektor was trying to cool off from the way that Heinrich acted. For the five hundredth time. And so he went towards the parts of the facility that were focused less on the Hybrids and more on other matters. He heard that in a recent expedition that Heinrich found several interesting artifacts while in the Ruins Of Alph, but one in particular stood above the rest.

He eventually arrived in a room where numerous Team Rocket scientists were at. There were grunts, but they were either at the door or were 'history nuts' and were looking at the artifacts in the room. The room itself was rectangular, and the area near the entrance was grey with artifacts and relics put on display there, while the other side was white and was still being studied. The artifacts and relics on the grey side of the room were in two lines, and were positioned at the rooms side walls, with numerous pictographs and other artifacts and relics hanging on the wall above the heavier ones.

Hektor gone to the white side and saw a quite familiar face. He said "Tom, i believe that the research has been going well lately?" Tom, unlike others who tried to hide it showed his age. His hair is black and is a bit messy, as was the usual with him. He didn't have wrinkles in in his eye lids, and his white skin didn't have much in the way of blemishes, but still had freckles.

Hektor knew very well that positions switched often in Team Rocket, it's impressive that Tom managed to live to be forty years of age. Tom said "It's been going quite well. Plenty of new artifacts and relics were found in our recent expedition to the Ruins Of Alph, i'm at my best again due to being out of that Hybrid business. That and i still have my head on my shoulders."

Hektor said "I've come to see the special artifact." Tom's eyes widened and said "Ah yes, this is quite an interesting one." Tom led Hektor through the research area and quickly arrived to the artifact that he came to see. It was a tablet. Tom said "It was hell to translate, but we eventually managed to translate some of it." Hektor said "And what did it say?"

Tom said "Just a bunch of gibberish. It keeps on mentioning two things, one of them being some species known as the 'Vorsh'nal'. We checked every part of our records, and looked over every historical book, they aren't mentioned anywhere." Hektor said "And the other thing?" Tom said "It mentions what i presume to be one of them. What was his name? Shane'monov?... Zen'vorgof?... Ah yes, now i remember. It's Shen'zovok."

Hektor said "And who is he?" Tom said "Meh, it's vague. All that we do know is that he is some sort of god who was worshiped by the inhabitants of The Ruins Of Alph." Hektor said "Where is the tablet?" Tom said "It's over there, at the end of the room." Hektor looked over and saw that it was there. It was on top of a pillar and was surrounded by glass. Hektor approached it an noticed that it was written in a language that he couldn't understand.

This left Hektor with more questions than answers. Who are the Vorsh'nal? Who is the ones that were mentioned? Are they in some way related to Arceus? He didn't know. And was greatly interested in finding out. Tom then said "So, what do you think?" Hektor said "It's interesting, but it makes as much questions as it addresses." Tom said "Now that we've got that out of the way, we'll have sixty Pokedollars for your visit, please."

* * *

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting The Crew

I don't own Pokémon, I only own my OC's. And now then, let us begin. 83-6: Woah, woah, woah. That's it? Me: Yup. 83-6: You've got to be more creative then that skeletor. In fact, why didn't you put an end message last chapter? Me: Because i was too tired and lazy to do so. 83-6: Well that's unsurprising. Me: Fuck off. 83-6: Can we just get into the chapter already? Me: Fine.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Soon after being birthed from his tube, 83-6 had almost reached the full size of a Charmeleon. His life in the meanwhile had been rather quiet. A couple of Hybrids coming and going, with some staying longer than others, and occasionally he never saw them again. the Hybrids rarely even talked to each other, if at all. And if they did than he never participated in one of their conversations himself.

Besides those things, and occasionally hearing noises coming out from the caged windows near his pen, there was not much else really. He was currently sleeping in his pen, or trying to go to sleep to be more accurate. The term 'resting' would be more appropriate. His senses jolted when he heard the door to the pens open, and voices alongside it. Though he couldn't make them out when he started hearing it.

He started to make out what they were saying as they approached his cage "Why aren't we getting this one with a muzzle and pole?" He heard another voice "This one hasn't been harmed by us, it has no reason to distrust us." 83-6 had no idea what these things they were talking about were, but he didn't think they would hurt him. His head gone up and turned to the cage door as it opened, and the Grunt at the entrance was motioning for him to come out "Hey, come on out, we have something to show you." He noticed that the way he said 'show you' was strange, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

He slowly walked out, and when he exited the cage one of them said "It sure grew a lot. And to think that it was only the size of a Charmander when it was born, now it's around the size of a Charmeleon." He walked through the door and started to go through the halls of the facility with the grunts alongside him. To the Grunts, this was a simple job. But to 83-6, this was a fascinating experience, since it was the first time since he was born since he left the pens. Though, he did notice a few strange things about it. Such as him hearing the occasional scream, and the operating of medical machinary. And the sounds became louder as he went on.

He alongside the Grunts eventually arrived at a door, and upon it being opened he looked inside. He saw a table in the room, with a light above it. And on both sides of it, there were medical equipment. He walked inside and wondered why he was even here, there wasn't all that much for him to explore and look at. He then faced backwards and saw two people walking in. One of them said "Hop up." And he complied by jumping onto the table.

One of the Grunts said "What's so special about this one?" One of the two people who entered the room said "This is to date the only truly succesful Charmeleon-Beedrill Hybrid. All of the others ended up being born as large masses of insane, constantly changing flesh. This hybrid is the only lucky one among'st the six made so far. And that is why we would prefer that he survived this experiment."

One of the two then lightly pushed him downwards, and 83-6 was then layed onto the table, and very much confused about what is happening. One of the two said to the Grunts "If any of you don't like the sight of blood, then you should leave now. This will, to use a bad pun, a bit bloody. It is also advised if any of you are irritated by the sound of screaming." All of the Grunts exited the room when he said the second one, leaving only 83-6 and the two scientists left.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Within his pen, 83-6 awoke with a jolt, and with pain all out across his entire body. He was breathing heavily, and was reminded about the time in which his body was first cut open in an experiment. 83-6 noticed only now that he was back in his pen, and his muzzle was off and no pole was around his neck. Meaning that he could now breath more easily.

83-6 said to himself "Well this is just fanfreakingtastic. I got beaten by a tag team of some mutant (Note that despite that he is a Hybrid) and an overgrown Termite, how can this day get any worse?" He then heard a female voice "Well, I can think of a few ways." He looked forward and saw in front of him the same Trapinch and Salandit from before. The Trapinch said "Looks like the sleeping beauty is awake. Sleep well?"

83-6 confronted this situation in the only manner that he believed to be appropiate. By proceeding to ram the bars of his cage at full force, hoping to reach them and gouge their eyes out. He then yelled out "WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS DAMN MEHTUL BAWKS I'M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND KILL YOU BOTH!" The Salandit said "Yeah, good luck with that." The Trapinch said "I don't think that is an option right now." 83-6 said "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" The Trapinch said "As long as these pens are locked, we are stuck here. You won't be going anywhere 83-6."

83-6 paused his ramming of the pen bars and said "And HOW exactly do you know my code number?" The Trapinch said "It's right next to the bars on your cage, you fool." 83-6 merely growled in response. The Trapinch said "Well then, now that we know your 'name', I believe that introductions are in order. I am Zalius, and my partner-" The Salandit interrupted him by saying "I would go closer to 'pawn', Zalius." Zalius said "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, her name is Zirva." 83-6 said "When I reach you two, you both will have 'corpse' as your names." Zalius sarcastically said "Subtle."

Zalius then started to examine the room that they were in. 83-6 said "Hey, why do you two have names like that instead of Human ones?" Zalius said "Meh, it's a choice really. Some Pokemon choose to have a Human name, while others choose to have a name that doesn't sound so Human, like we do." 83-6 said "Do you have any idea WHY I was stuck in here with you two?"

Zalius said "It's probably to see how you would react to an opponent that just beat you in battle." 83-6 said "Unfairly." Zalius said "All is fair in war." 83-6 said "How about this, i give you and her an option. One: You both die. Two: You both die. Or three: You both die. Which do you think is best? And 'no' doesn't count as an answer." Zirva sighed and thought _"The visit with him is definitely going to take awhile."_

* * *

Somewhere else in the facility

* * *

"Fifty eight, fifty nine, sixty. THERE YOU GREEDY BASTARD!" Elsewhere in the facility Hektor just got done paying money to Tom. Just as Hektor started to walk away Tom said to him "Hey, didn't you help Heinrich recover the Artifacts and Relics that we have here from The Ruin Of Alph?" Hektor said "Yes, i did. Why?" Tom said "Than shouldn't you have already seen them?" Hektor replied with "I was with him on the expedition, but I wasn't with him when he actually got the Artifacts." Tom said "And the reason for that is?" Hektor said "Well..."

* * *

Awhile Ago

* * *

Deep inside of The Ruins Of Alph, Hektor and many Team Rocket Grunts were battling against Unown, and were being careful as to cause as little damage as possible. But it was difficult to do as there was a large number of Grunts, with an equaly large number of Pokemon, and there were even more Unown. And just he just managed beat an Unown, it was then that Hektor saw Heinrich walking away from the group, causing Hektor to yell at him "HEINRICH! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Heinrich replied "FUCK OFF I WANT MY ARTIFACTS!" He said while disappearing around a corner. Hektor whispered "Damn you Heinrich." Hektor then Grunted as a large number of Unown then rammed into him.

* * *

Currently

* * *

"And that is why you never go on a scientific expedition with Heinrich." Tom said "Oh, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Hektor said "In the meantime, I request that you try to gather up as many of the Artifacts and Relics here as possible." Tom said "Why?" Hektor said "Well, it's so that if we were ever attacked we wouldn't have to run around the facility trying to get them all, and thereby would be easier to find." Tom replied "Oh, I see. Alright then, i'll see what i can do."

* * *

With 83-6

* * *

While that was happening 83-6 was insulting Zirva and Zalius. 83-6 said "So is it my turn to grumble or your turn to grumble?" Zalius said "I believe that it is my turn to grumble as of now." If he had been looking towards one of the caged windows in the room he would have noticed a single Pokemon leaning casually against the edges of it. A mere Treecko.

The Treecko thought _"So, it begins. I suppose it's time to do something completely inexplicable... Again._ _Soon, my actions will shake the foundations of the world to it's very core. Oh, i'm so mysterious and stoic and cool. A truly great person of epic propor-"_ But Zirva noticed him and said "What are you doing up there?" This caused him to fall down the side of the building screaming the entire way which he managed to survive. And after he that Zirva thought _"Is my mind playing tricks one me or did i just see that?"_

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

83-6: That's it? What gives Skeletor. Me: I am well aware that this chapter is shorter than usual (Usual chapter = around 3,000 words. This chapter = 1,877 words) But I want to get as much chapters as out as possible, while still keeping them good. 83-6: Can't you just choose one or the other? Me: No, i can't you gecko. 83-6: Piss off. Me: So yeah, that's it and goodbye. And as for you (The sounds of punches and kicks can be heard).


	5. Chapter 5 Heinrich Your Game Is Through

Hello everyone, i am back with yet another chapter. 83-6: So are we actually going to go somewhere with this chapter? Or is it going to be another one centered around the facility? Me: Well, why don't we all find out? 83-6: Well, unlike you i have to risk my life in this mess. Me: Is that a reference to how dangerous the situations can get at times in the story? Or where you just calling it bad? 83-6: That's for you to decide. Me: Fuck off. Anyway, i don't own Pokemon, i only own my OC's. And now then, let us begin.

* * *

Somewhere In Kanto

* * *

83-6 heard yelling coming from above Zirva's window. And yet, when he looked over to see what it was, he saw that nobody was there. He said "What was that?" Zirva replied "I don't know who it was, so don't ask me." 83-6 said "So is it my turn to grumble or one of you two's turn to grumble?" Zalius said "I believe that it is your turn to grumble." But before 83-6 could say anything, the room shook, and what 83-6 said was "What the hell?"

Suddenly, a small explosion gone off at the back 0f 83-6's pen, which sent several boulders flying towards the pen bars. He barely managed to avoid them, and one of them hit the right spot, causing one of the bars to bend enough that upon seeing it, he believed that he could squeeze through. He stuck his right foot through, then his hands, then his head, and then the rest of his body. He turned to Zalius and Zirva, and after several seconds said "Welp, see ya. I'm off to go find freedom."

Just as he started to walk away Zirva said "WAIT!" 83-6 sighed and said "What, are you so scared that you want me to comfort you or something?" Zirva growled at him and said "Why don't you take us with you?" After several seconds of staring at her, he then bursted out into laughter and yelled "THE HELL KIND OF A JOKE IS THAT!?" Zirva glared at him, and 83-6 and a smug smirk on his face and said "What, were you serious about that or something?" Zirva said "Dead serious." The room shook again.

83-6 said "Why would i take you two along with me? I still haven't forgotten our little fight we got into earlier." Zalius said "Yes, but can't we just consider that water under the bridge by this point?" 83-6 said" Hmm, let me think about that for a second... HOW ABOUT NO!" Zirva said "Listen 83-6, if you take us along with you, we can help." 83-6 raised an eyebrow and said "I believe what you meant by that was 'use me as a meatshield and leave me to die while you two escape." The room shook once more.

Zirva said "NO!" She sighed "Listen 83-6, as much as you may deny it, you can't make it out of here without us. You need our help if you want to make it out of here alive." 83-6 glared at her "And why should i believe that?" Zirva said "Are you willing to take the risk?" 83-6 said "I've taken plenty of risks throughout my life." Zirva said "And what makes you think you won't survive this without us?

There's certain to be a lot of Team Rocket Grunts who will try to kill you the moment they see you out of your pen." 83-6 muttered "The key word being try." Zirva said "Do you really think you can take them ALL on by yourself? Along with their Pokemon?" Zalius said "Besides, do you even know the way out of this place?" 83-6 turned his back to her, and seemed to think about this for a moment. And after a awhile he turned and said "Wait here." And after that 83-6 went out through the doorway. And while the room shook for a fourth time, Zalius said "Like we have a choice."

* * *

Somewhere Else In The Facility

* * *

Heinrich at first thought that today was going to be a normal day for him. Get up, have some breakfast, perform some experiments, have an afternoon dinner, and then go to sleep. He wouldn't have expected that the sounds of explosions would interrupt his breakfeast, and causing his cereal to accidentaly spill. Upon this he sighed and then went to find the nearest window to see what it was. And what he saw outside was something that mildly displeased him to say the least.

There were Helicopters swarming above the facility. And they weren't Team Rocket Helicopters. Upon looking carefully at the sides of one of them, he saw a symbol. I golden Pokeball symbol, surrounded by black. The symbol of the International Police. Heinrich sighed at the thought of having to abandon all of his hard work, and having to start over from scratch. And for a brief moment, he thought about how much of a dent this would all put into the amount of funds funneled into his work.

After leaving the cafeteria he then began to move towards his personal quarters, and all the while Grunts were running around the facility, the hallways were illuminated in red light, a siren was ringing throughout the facility, and through voice speakers, orders were being issued to the Grunts. Heinrich wasn't concerned about these things. As far as he was concerned, everything else was a side objective for his personal goal, as he knew that the facility couldn't hold out for long. It was designed for carrying out experiments and keeping the test subjects in, not to be a fortress.

After awhile he arrived at his quarters, and began to search it. The room wasn't exactly simple to say the least. it looked more out of something from a mansion than an experimentation facility. The room was organised into four squares. The first one was the entrance, which had two Gargoyle statues on both sides, both made out of obsidian. And they were holding up Light bulbs in both hands, in a combination of past and present.

And in the center of the entrance square was a black and gold rug, which was on top of hardwood floors. And on top of the rug was a table, which had a chair on each side. The square in front of that was like a minature library, with books on all sides, and two doublesided bookshelves in-between them. The left square was like a bathroom, with everything that someone would expect from one in it. And it was different from the others in that it had an obsidian floor.

And the right square was like a bedroom, with a king sized bed and lamposts on both sides with drawers. And a Black and gold rug was underneath the bed and bookshelves. And above all four squares were once chandeliers, which had collapsed. And at the entrance of each square were Gargoyles like the ones at the entrance. Heinrich reached into his right trenchcoat pockete and pulled out a lighter, and upon lighting it he held it on the surface of one of the bookshelves which then caught on fire.

Heinrich then did the same with the other bookshelves and the bookshelves next to his bed. He then quickly gone to his bed and pulled a black metal case out from under it, which had a red skull on both sides of it. He then threw the match onto his bad which then lit in fire, and then walked towards the entrance. And just as he was about to leave he saw Hektor standing in his way. Heinrich said "Hektor, where were you this whole time? We have to get to the helicopters. Now."

Hektor, instead of moving back then began to move forward. And when Heinrich began to move around him, Hektor blocked the way with one of his arms. Heinrich said "Hektor?" Hektor said "Hand the case over Heinrich." Heinrich said "Hektor, what are you doing?" Hektor said "Keeping the world safe by keeping whatever is in there out of your hands." Heinrich said "So, you decided to turn against me?" Hektor said "I was never even with you to begin with."

Heinrich backed up and said "So, you're with some rival organization?" Hektor said "No" Heinrich said "Your some random trainer trying to do what he thinks is good?" Hektor said "No." Heinrich said "... The International Police?" Hektor said "So now you catch on. I was assigned here by them, in order to leak information to them. defences, experiment information, the likes. And i ws lucky to figure out what was in that case."

Heinrich said "Than what is it, hmm?" Hektor said "Likely information detailing all experiments done in the past past, present, and ones that are planned for the future." Heinrich said "And you and your colleagues decided to attack the base instead of stealing it?" Hektor said "We couldn't risk that, in case i was discovered and caught in the process of transporting it out." Heinrich said "And you all decided to attack, and steal the information inside, kill me and ruin everything that i'm doing."

Hektor said "Correct." Heinrich said "It doesn't matter if my plans here are ruined. I'll start again." Hektor said "With what, Experiment 216?" Heinrich said "Probably, yes." Hektor said "Even after years of working on it, you still fail to see how sick and twisted Experiment 216 is. Even after years of working on it, with hundreds of failed attempts you should have concluded it that IT! DOES! NOT! WORK!" Heinrich said "Oh, but it will work. And i'll perfect it once i get to safety."

Hektor said "Of course you would try to continue it. You are an inhumane bastard with a bloodlust so extreme that even Giratina wouldn't dare to look you in the eyes." Hektor then took an ultra ball out of his trenchcoat, and upon seeing this Heinrich said "I don't think we have time for a battle right now, Hektor. But maybe next time" The room shook. Hektor said "There is no next time for you, Heinrich." Heinrich said "Well then Hektor, i see that you are not lying about meaning it."

The room shook once more. Heinrich then said "And it will be a dissapointment not being able to work alongside you any longer, as you were quite useful. But you always lacked a single thing." The room shook more than before. Hektor said "And what is that?" The room shook even more than before. Heinrich said "The dedication to go to any extent." An explosion then gone off near Hektor, knocking him over, and giving Heinrich enough time to run past him. And by the time Hektor got up, Heinrich was already out of the room.

Hektor ran over to the door and saw that nobody was in the hallway in front of him. Hektor sighed and took a handheld radio out from his trenchcoat and said into it "Heinrich escaped from me and is heading to the helicopters. Send as many of us to the landing pads as possible." A voice then came through complying with it. Hektor then sighed, imagining what Heinrich could do with the information that just barely escaped from his grasp today.

* * *

Somewhere Else In The Facility

* * *

While that was going on, Tom was running as fast as he could to the artifacts gathered at the Ruins Of Alph. After all, it was difficult to retrieve them. And he was sure that Heinrich wouldn't like losing them. And in truth, in didn't like the idea of that either. He soon reached the room, and he looked inside and saw the corpses of Team Rocket grunts and Scientists scattered all over the room. He covered his nose as soon as the smell reached it, and thought that he almost threw up from it.

He looked around the room and saw that the artifacts for some reason were almost unharmed. Almost. The ones referencing the Vorsh'nal were all destroyed, while all of the over ones were completely unharmed, save for the blood and body parts that often covered them. He whimpered a bit at the thought of how angry Heinrich would be upon discovering this. And just as he turned around he saw a pair of glowing blue eyes in the darkness behind him.

He began to back up as they could only belong to a Pokemon, and just as he was examining the eyes to see what Pokemon it could possibly be, he heard a growl and footsteps come from it's direction. And the lights started to flicker just as the room shook and an explosion was heard. And then the lights gone off for a second, and when they turned back one, the eyes were gone. But just as they turned on, he saw the leg of what looked to be a Midnight Lycanroc.

But he found that incredibly odd, as neither the standard nor shiny form of Midnight Lycanroc's have blue eyes. So why does this one have blue eyes? And just as he turned around, he saw it's form for a brief moment. And then it's fangs.

* * *

Somewhere Else In The Facility

* * *

Meanwhile, Zirva and Zalius were in their cages waiting for 83-6 to return. Zalius said "It's been several minutes by now, he should have returned." Zirva said "Perhaps we should give him more time?" Zalius said "He's probably left us if you ask me, does 83-6 seem like a person whom you could trust?" They both then heard knocking at the doorway and saw 83-6 standing there, with his muzzle off and his hands no longer bound together.

He was knocking on the side of the doorway while leaning on it and swinging a chain with keys attached to it with his tail in a circular motion. Upon seeing this Zirva said "He seemed to have kept his promise if you ask me." Zalius grumbled at this. 83-6 walked over to Zirva's pen, galred at her, and said "Don't screw me over." He then unlocked both her and Zalius's cage after a minute in total of trying and failing to find the right key, and glaring at Zalius before unlocking his pen.

Upon getting them both out 83-6 said "So, what's the plan?" Zalius said "First, we find a way out of this hellhole. And then, we run as fast as we can until there is no way that they can find us. And after that, we decide what to do from that point onwards." 83-6 said "Than what are we waiting for? Let's get out of this shithole." Before they started to leave Zirva said "Are you sure we'll be fine? We have no idea how many Team Rocket members, their Pokemon, and whoever is attacking this place is from here to the exit." Zalius said "Don't worry, as long we don't encounter too many enemies along the way, we should be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

10 Minutes Later

* * *

"IIIII HHHHHAAAAATTTTTEEEEE YYYYYOOOOOUUUUU!" 83-6 yelled that at Zalius as he, Zirva, and Zalius were all running down a hallway as fast as possible away from what seemed like an army of Team Rocket grunts and their Pokemon. At some point during their attempt to escape the facility, they made an unlucky turn and ended up opening a room full of Team Rocket grunts. The three were running nonstop ever since.

Zirva said "Any OTHER plans?" Zalius said "I'm thinking." Eventually they ended up reaching a dead end, as the hallway was blocked off by rubble. And the only exit was a hole in the side of it that led outside. They looked behind them and saw that the Team Rocket grunts had caught up, but were 30 feet behind them and were struggling to catch their breath. Their Pokemon however, who were more hardy, still looked full of energy, and were walking towards them. Zalius said "I've got only one idea left." 83-6 looked out of the hole, and saw that it was at a small cliif, with a lake at the bottom.

83-6 said "Oh, you've got to be fucking KIDDING ME!" Zirva said "We've got no other choice." 83-6 said "But i don't wanna." Zirva said "Now 83-6." 83-6 said "But i don't wanna." Zirva yelled "NOW YA FREAKING PUSSY!" 83-6 slowly inched himself towards the ledge, and upon seeing this Zirva sighed and then pushed him off, causing 83-6 to scream out at the top of his lungs on the way down "FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK YYYYYOOOOOUUUUU!" Zirva and Zalius looked at each other and Zirva said "Ready?" Zalius said "Yeah." And just before the Pokemon could grab them they jumped, and just before Zirva hit the water a single thought gone through her mind.

"At long last. Freedom."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

83-6: FINALLY i'm out of that cesspool. But did you REALLY have to make me jump into a LAKE of all things? Me: Yes. 83-6: Why? Me: because i can, that's why. 83-6: Anyway, what was with that Lycanroc? Me: Well, you and everyone else will find out more about it in the future. 83-6: Okay then. But first i have to maim you for makiing me do that. Me: Oh great, (Speaks really fast) GOODBYE EVERYONE! (The sounds of fighting are heard)


	6. Chapter 6 Heinrich's Blasting Off Again

Hello, i am back with yet another headache. Are you done trying to kill me? 83-6: Fuck you. Me: Charming. 83-6: I'll show you how much i can be WHEN I RIP YOUR THROAT OUT! Me: Cool story bro. Anyway, i don't own Pokemon, and i only own my OC's. And now then, let us begin. 83-6: Fine then, i'll kill you later.

* * *

Somewhere In Kanto

* * *

83-6 is willing to fight against many things. He is willing to fight against Venasaurs. He is willing to fight against Heracross's. He is even willing to fight against Pokemon from the Magnezone line. But if there is one thing that he truly fears, it is water. Due to his part Fire typing, anything involving water isn't exactly his friend. To say nothing of his fear of being in deep water. And currently, he is in a lake. And 83-6 wasn't exactly 'swimming' so much as he is splashing around desperately trying to grab onto something solid.

After several moments he heard two more splashing sounds, and part of his fear was replaced by rage. He then felt something grab onto his right hand. And he didn't care what it was, and just pulled himself in and rapped around whatever it was. And around a minute later of him breathing heavily, keeping his eyes shut, and holding onto whatever grabbed onto him as hard as he can, whatever was holding onto him threw him off. And he opened his eyes to see that the shore was merely a few feet away from him. He then crawled towards it as fast as he could, and once he got there started to hold onto the ground as if letting go would mean his death.

He than started laughing and smilling, and was actually happy that he was back on land. He then looked up to see Zirva smirking at him, and he then said "I fucking hate you." He then looked back at the facility and yelled at it as loud as he could "FUCK YOU!" His laughter became louder. After several seconds, his laughter stopped, and his smile became a smirk. He then looked at his tail and saw that the fire on the tip of it had gone out.

His smirk then faded, as the fire on the tip of his tail going out meant that his power would be severely weakened, and he has no idea how long it will be until it somehow becomes lit again. Though, he would obviously make sure that the other two wouldn't be aware of it. 83-6 looked at Zirva and said "I'm not sure whether to kill you for pushing me down there, or to thank you for getting me out of that shithole." He then heard Zalius's voice "You could at least show a bit of gratitude."

He looked behind him to see Zalius trying to shake the water off, and Zalius then said "After all, she could have just left you over there to drown." He then looked at the ground and started to kick at it. After a few moments of grumbling to himself, 83-6 said "So, what now?" Zalius said "I thought you would have known what to do from this point onward?" 83-6 said "Well, i never actually thought this far. I guessed that you would decide. Though, i honestly considered trying to kill you both after i got out of there."

Zirva said "Listen, we both know that you don't know a single damn thing about the world outside of those walls." 83-6 said "Erm... YES I DO!" Zirva raised an eyebrow and said "Oh, really. Tell us then, what do you know?" 83-6 blinked a few times and then said "Umm... The sky is blue, i know that... And... I know about air, i think it allows people to breath... I think... And i know the sun is annoying to look at... Well, it does hurt my eyes. Don't know about how it effects you two though." Zalius facepalmed and sighed.

83-6 then growled at them and said "What makes you think i can't manage?" Zalius said "The fact that you'll have no idea what you will even be doing. Whether you'd like to admit it or not, you need both of us. Seeing as how you know next to nothing about the world, and will have no idea what you'll be going up against without us to tell you." 83-6 then lightly scratched the back of his head. Zalius could tell that this is an awkward scenario for 83-6, as he must not have ever had a true, actual conversation before, and not a simple exchanging of threats.

83-6 after several seconds said "Oh, fine then. If you two are so persistent about it, then do so." After several seconds 83-6 said "So, where do we go?" Zalius then said "Oh, so you want us to start making descisons for you?" 83-6 growled at him. Before a fight could break out between the two, Zirva got between them and said "Anyway, i think that we should get out of here. After all, it's possible that someone on either side could be coming this way any time soon." 83-6 said "Fine then."

* * *

Back At The Facility

* * *

While that was going on, Heinrich was racing through the facility in an attempt to reach the nearest helicopter. After ten minutes he opened the doors to a helicoptor pad. And he saw that one was still their, along with ten International Policemen, their Pokemon, and two captured Team Rocket Grunts. And the moment he opened the doors, they all turned to him, and the Growlith's and Arcanine's with them were crouched down and growling, as if ready to attack him.

Upon seeing this Heinrich clapped both of his hands together and said "Well then..." He then took an Ultra ball out of his trench coat with his right hand. And upon activating it his Eelektross came out, glaring at the International Policemen and their Pokemon, and still looking ready as ever for battle. Heinrich then said to them "I guess that we will have to do this the hard way."

* * *

Somewhere Else In The Facility

* * *

And while that was also going on, Hektor was attempting to catch up to Heinrich. Hektor had no doubt that he was far ahead of him, as Hektor was being forced to battle through what seems to be an endless supply of Grunts. After ten minutes of searching for Heinrich and failing to find him, Hektor then took out his handheld radio and said into it "Is there anyone who knows where Heinrich Rhinetofen is currently at?"

After a couple moments of static a voice then came through "We just found him at Landing Pad twelve. There are ten of us, so this should be ease." Before Hektor could respond he heard the sounds of electricity and screaming on the other side. Hektor guessed that the electricity would be coming from Heinrich's Eelektross. Hektor then said into the radio "This is Hektor, we need as many of us to Landing pad twelve as is possible, Heinrich is there and we can't allow him to escape."

Hektor then started to run as fast as he could towards that landing pad. Something that should only take five minutes. And after five minutes he arrived there, and Heinrich was nowhere to be seen. After walking out onto the landing pad, he almost slid and looked down to see blood on the ground, and a few pieces of torn flesh. He then heard footsetps behind him and looked over to see more International policemen running over to him.

One of them said "Hektor, what happened?" Hektor said "Heinrich got away from us yet again." He then sighed and muttered "Damnit." He knew that with the encounter here, Heinrich had not only somehow manage to slip from their grasp yet again, but he would surely be more wary and suspicious of any future bodyguards given to him or any that he hires, and would undoubtedly make sure to keep them all on a tight leash. And that's if he would even accept or hire bodyguards at all.

Hektor said "What's the situation throughout the facility?" The same Policeman said "We've managed to take the facility. The remaining Team Rocket members are attempting to escape. But seeing as all Landing Pads have been taken, we'll make sure that no more of them manage to get out." Hektor said "What about the artifacts?" The same Policeman said "They've all been secured. The couple of them were destroyed beyond repair, but most of them were fine when we got there."

Hektor thought _"Some of them being destroyed beyond repair is better than all of them being destroyed beyond repair."_ The same Policeman said "The Police sent to recover them reported that there sure were a lot of torn up bodies down their as well, they were barely able to be recognized as human. Without blood tests, we won't be able to identify them as of now. They looked to be recently killed by a Pokemon. We're also currently studying the claw marks and bite marks, as well as looking at video feeds, and questioning those who worked in the area in an attempt to identify what Pokemon it is."

Hektor then said "What about the Hybrids and experimental Pokemon, what are their current status?" The same Policeman said "They all managed to escape containment, and are scattered throughout the facility. And a large number of Hybrids and experimental Pokemon have managed to escape into the surrounding wilderness." Hektor then began to think about how long it would take to round them all up, and decide what to do with them. Hektor thought _"Who knows how much damage that the Hybrids will do to the surrounding ecosystem. Or how they and the native Pokemon will interact."_

Hektor said "Scour the facility and surounding area, and bring all experimental Pokemon and Hybrids back into containment. We'll decide what to do with them afterwards." Just as they began to leave, Hektor began to think about how long it would take to round up all of the experimental Pokemon or Hybrids. For those in the facility, it would only take a few hours. But for those in the surrounding area it would take days, weeks, probably even months to round them all up, as hundreds of Hybrids were made over the course of the Hybrid program. To his knowledge anyway. And considering that a large number of them just escaped into the wilderness.

Hektor then began to think about his personal life, and for a moment considered visiting his niece whom he hasn't seen for years. He then pushed the thought aside, and thought _"I can worry about family matters later. For now, i have work to do."_

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

83-6: Once again you make a short chapter, mind telling why? Me: Well, this chapter was meant less as a standalone chapter, and more as something that is meant to rap up the previous one. Anyway, that is all. Good day, good evening, good night, and goodbye.


End file.
